Commander Matt Prudii
Matt Prudii, was born to a mandalorian clan hidden deep in the north of Concord Dawn. Despite a rough start to life he became a member of the imperial navy of which he has quickly began to climb ranks reaching the rank of commander rather quickly through wits and strategy. Being the one to develop an initiative called "Shadow Watch" gave him a leg up as it has quickly become his tracking method of choice. His flagship, a Venator class destroyer named "Prelude to glory", has become a recognized ship of the commander as he works his way up the ranks showing a never ending hunger for power. History Early Childhood (33BBY-23BBY) Matt was born back before the clone wars in the year 33BBY. During this time his clan lay hidden in the deep north of the planet Concord Dawn, Matt was destined to be the leader of Clan Prudii (Mando'a for Shadow) and was raised to be such. He showed great promise as a warrior as he became a physically powerful person often stated to have been built like a tank as he grew rapidly and seemed to have a certain adeptness for hand to hand combat in which he was unmatched among his clanmates. When the clone wars broke out Matt's parents (Skyla and Ryan Prudii) were forced into deathwatch leaving a young Matt with his twin sister faith. During this time he spent training with her as the young mandalorian began to train much more often as he began to spend days outdoors training no matter the weather. By the age of 10 he stood as a squad leader in his clan and had earned his armor which he forged in a curious fashion reminiscent of a more ancient design he optimized. He was never one to flinch from a fight and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty as he gained a nickname as the "Ghost of Concord Dawn" among his enemies being adept in stealth operations to assassinate targets. Teenage Years By the age of 13 Matt was a well respected warrior on the battlefield having a reputation for his bloody and often gruesome ways of taking down his enemies. By the ends of his battles it was not uncommon to see him standing in the midst of the fight his bronze colored armor coated in blood and gore. Having defended his clan against multiple assaults clan prudii began to expand, that was until Matt and Faith received word their parents had been killed in the heat of battle during which the assault faltered and clan prudii stopped their warpath across the planet now controlling much of the north of the planet. By the age of 18 Matt focused on the defense of his clan his armor now having received a new paint job, Black for justice and red to honor his parents as he now stood at his full height and wielded fear as his weapon against his enemies but there was also now a hunger for power that had lied dormant throughout much of his life. Early Naval Career Matt having gained as much power as he could have wanted on Concord Dawn now turned his eyes to the empire joining their naval ranks where he worked hard to get himself up the ranks gaining a reputation as a fearless soldier who was loyal to those beneath him even having used himself as a shield to save one of his friends earning him a large number of scars across his back adding to his already existent collection. He wore his armor in combat despising the armor used by other naval officers seeing it as obsolete and ineffective as his hunger for power propelled him up the ranks rather quickly as he continued his work leaving behind the enemies of the empire as nothing more than broken bodies behind him. During this time he found his sister Faith had gone MIA on one of her special forces missions which only enraged him leading him to be much more bloody on the battlefield often neglecting his weapons in favor of hand to hand combat and leading charges into enemy ships with unprecedented bravado. Modern Day Having worked his way up the ranks in leaps and bounds Matt has finally found himself as a commander in the Imperial navy bearing a reputation and a strategic genius he uses this to keep himself moving up the ranks of the empire using the world Dornea as a military staging world and his fleet as his way of striking down his opponents and clearing the path to his goal. He does this by testing and designing new prototype units to construct and use against his enemies sometimes even utilizing their own technology against them to bring about their downfall. Personality and Appearance Personality Matt appears to be a friendly person using charisma to gain friends among officers of which he is loyal to, this however is one side of the sword however. While being friendly and loyal as well as diligent in his work he can also be a cold person focused purely on the facts of the matter. He will obsess on ideas and concepts working them until they come to fruition and work as he expected. Appearance Matt stands tall at 6'8" and weighs in at 230 pounds. Without his armor he is built like a tank, well muscled albeit not overly so and able to maintain an intimidation factor through it. His skin is a bit more tan as he has short cut brown hair and deep brown eyes. On his right shoulder and wrapping around over his arm and onto his chest he has a tattoo of his clans coat of arms. Combat Weapons Matt prefers hand to hand combat however when he is forced to use weapons he typically uses combat gloves as well as grenades, a verpine pistol, and an E-11S rifle allowing for him to get close and take down large numbers of soldiers without limiting his mobility. Combining this with his Beskar armor it is a truly lethal combination. Mandalorian CQC/H2H Matt is a master in Mandalorian combat forms showing a prowess in them having trained his entire life in these forms of combat and uses them whenever he can. Known for fast, heavy hitting attacks mandalorian CQC and H2H combat forms are known for their ability to quickly take down targets and even assault multiple targets at a time. Languages Fluent in * Mando'a * Galactic Basic * Huttese * Droid speak * Rakatan